Dry Spell Spirit
The Dry Spell Spirit (also referred as Dry Spell Creature)Official Extreme Ghostbusters Website (Archived) Ghostly Activity Archives A-E was a massive slug-like red creature that sucked all the essence and water out of human bodies. History The Dry Spell Spirit is an ectoplasmic vampire.Janine Melnitz (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 09:49-09:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "So this creature is some sort of ectoplasmic vampire?" A classic case of demon desiccation, the ghost drains its human victims of life force and, because of its affinity for water, bodily fluids as a byproduct.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 09:31-09:35, 09:40-09:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I thought so. It's a classic case of demonic dessication...Actually, it's their very essence of life force that it takes. Because of its affinity for water, it drains their bodily fluids as a byproduct." 2000 years ago, the ghost infested the city of Krobos.Captain Danny (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 00:47-00:53). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Danny says: "Those ruins have been there for 2000 years. I reckon they'll keep til the morning when we got clear skies." Through unspecified means, the city was destroyed and sank into the ocean. The ghost sought refuge in one of the city's structures and entered a state of hibernation. In 1997, an expedition organized by François Rousseau, awoke the ghost. It entered a submersible and fed on the female pilot. A distress call was sent but by the time a tug boat responded, the entire crew was desiccated. All but Rousseau believed it to be a viral outbreak. He called in the Ghostbusters. Despite protocol, Rousseau took them aboard the ship, docked at the Maritime Research Center. They traced the ghost to a maintenance closet then engine room. The Dry Spell Spirit attempted to feed on Eduardo Rivera and Kylie Griffin but Rousseau distracted it by releasing steam in its face. The Ghostbusters then trapped it. Rousseau wished to study the ghost but Roland Jackson was persistent in following Egon Spengler's rules. Rousseau convinced Eduardo to sneak him into the Firehouse basement. When Eduardo's back was turned, Rousseau stole the trap containing the spirit. A nexus search revealed that Rousseau was in desperate need of a significant discovery to ensure 10 years worth of grants to continue his research.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 12:35-12:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I've been doing a Nexus search. Apparently, he's not as squeaky clean as people think. Several major benefactors have threatened to cut off his funding. He's hurting but one significant discovery could get him 10 more years of grants." The ghost broke free of its tank and escaped into a drain. It made its way to the Lower East Side, first attacking people on 75th Street and Lexington Avenue, Murray Hill, and two more in Midtown Manhattan. During the pursuit, the ghost escaped down a drain for ocean bound water. If it went global, it could drain millions of victims. Luckily, the water had to first pass through the New York City Water Purification System Waystation, a central way-station for water to be treated and purified. After consulting with Egon, Roland rerouted two of three intake tunnels into a reservoir and Kylie proposed someone act as bait in front of the third tunnel. While they debated who, Eduardo jumped in. 20 minutes later, the ghost arrived but Rousseau stole Eduardo's Proton Pack and attempted to wrangle it alone. He was pulled into the water and drained. Afterward, the Ghostbusters confined it in three streams and Eduardo trapped it. Like before, the ghost's hold was broken and all its human victims were restored to normal. Classification Kylie Griffin picks up the ghost's residual readings on the P.K.E. Meter and states it is a Class 5.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Dry Spell (1997) (DVD ts. 04:58-05:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "I'm getting residual readings indicating a Class 5." Powers It has the ability to thrive in water, drain human victims of life force and fluids, is super strong, and can go through walls. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Dry Spell" References Gallery Collages DrySpellSpiritinDrySpellepisodeCollage.png GBsAndDrySpellSpiritInDrySpellepisodeCollage.png DrySpellSpiritinDrySpellepisodeCollage2.png DrySpellSpiritOverTheTrapInDrySpellepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon DrySpellSpirit02.jpg DrySpellSpirit03.jpg DrySpellSpirit04.jpg DrySpellSpirit05.jpg DrySpellSpirit06.jpg DrySpellSpirit07.jpg DrySpellSpirit08.jpg DrySpellSpirit09.jpg DrySpellSpirit10.jpg DrySpellSpirit11.jpg DrySpellSpirit12.jpg DrySpellSpirit13.jpg Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 5 Category:EGB Characters